The Outer Vault
Strategy Quarry, Cobble, and Rock * This fight begins with 3 nameds, Quarry, Cobble, and Rock, spread throughout the room in a linked encounter. As you kill each of them, they begin to merge until they finally combine into one massive creature, Quarry Cobble Rock. Waterlogged Elemental Lord * After clearing the water of all adds, make sure that everyone in the group has some sort of water breathing ability. The Elemental Lord will periodically teleport players to different places in the water, and will cast a debuff on everyone that makes them walk on the bottom of the water and causes everyone to be slowed. Slam Crushingfoot * One of the funniest mobs in EQ2. Slam Crushingfoot is only a teenage elemental and as such doesn't take well to being hit by a group of mature adventurers. He will throw tantrums at regular intervals, trampling heavily away around the lift platform, immune to all damage. Focus instead on the couple of unlinked adds that will join the fight at these times. The tank should aggro the adds (and Slam when he comes back) and switch back to the named when they are dead. Around 15% health, Slam will get into such a state of fury that he smashes the platform, causing your group and himself to crash at the bottom of the shaft, unless you have some way of breaking the fall. Once dead, you can loot the chest at the top of the elevator, and free the dirge pet at the bottom. The Sentinel of Stone and The Sentinel of Earth * Clear the room first of the worshipping adds by pet pulling. Do not enter the room yet. * The Sentinels will both become aggro and attack you as soon as you enter the room. Crag * Have a group member with high damage and high health/mitigation cast the Guardian pet. The Guard's aggro stacks with the caster. Pull the adds away from the namer, or some massive aoes (both damage and power drain) happen. The adds don't hit hard, either a second healer or the group member with the templar pet can heal whoever tanks the adds. Corrupted Guardian of the Seal * This is an epic x2 named, so prepare for a long fight. If you don't want to spend 30 minutes killing this mob, be sure to bring along the NPC pets from each of the various cages around the zone. Any pets that aren't acquired will buff the epic. Flurry, summoning abilities, healing abilities, and so on are available to the epic, be sure to get all pets in the zone. NPC Allies * Gnimliks - Gnome Guardian. **Gnimliks can be freed after killing Quarry Cobble Rock. **When used Gnimliks buffs the player with Bolstering Ally (Reduces damage done to caster by 25%). **He also seems to help draw aggro (i.e. as a Mystic using this pet, I was constantly pulling threat away from the Myth'd SK tank). * Cronus - Dwarf Templar. **Cronus can be freed after killing the Waterlogged Elemental Lord. **When used Cronus buffs the player with A Healing Ally (Increases Max Health of caster by 10,000). He also does some decent healing and possibly curing. * Doomni - Halfling Dirge. **Doomni can be freed after killing Slam Crushingfoot. She is down the elevator and across a bridge. **When used Doomni buffs player with A Melodic Ally (Increases AGI, INT, STR, WIS of caster by 500, In-combat Power Regen by 1000). **She also casts Cacaphony of Blades * Kahnder - Dark Elf Brigand. **Kahnder can be freed after killing The Sentinel of Stone and The Sentinel of Earth. **When used Kahnder buffs player with A Stealthy Ally (Increases Ability Reuse Speed of caster by 10%, Increases Attack Speed of caster by 45) * Rotha - Human Ranger. **Rotha can be freed after surviving the Giant Underfoot Mole event. **When used Rotha buffs the player with A Ranged Ally (Increases caster's effectiveness of worn armor vs. physical damage by 25%, reduces all damage done to caster by 10%). *Fyreflinger - Erudite Conjurer. **Fyreflinger can be freed after killing Crag. **When used Fyreflinger buffs the player with A Summoning Ally (When target takes any damage this spell has a 23% chance to cast Elemental Mutagenic Crippling on caster: Inflicts 589 - 1093 crushing damage on targets in AoE) Related Quests * * * * Mark of Manaar Quests Mark of Manaar Quest NPC: in at Key Mob Key Chest * The key mob is "a waterlogged crusher (92^^^)" at approximately -273, 47, -1122. Key chest is at -312, -293, -490 on a ledge at bottom of zone on way to last chamber.